User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin, if you want to become and Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 02:25, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Ten Tailed Fox 13:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV Thank You Thank you, TenTail-sama. I really appreciate the understanding. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 02:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) oh come on... He was asking about my characters, and I replied, adding that it was not his buissne3ss, which it wasn't, and told him I wasn't friendlty. he replied with a asian saying, which confused me, so I asked in more... violent... way. Its just capstalk. chill. I will yell at you some other time. Tournement About the tournement, when is it? (The Dark Ninja) Tournement Do you have enough proctors for the exams. If you don't have one, I have Semoiya Secoiya to help you out. -The Dark Ninja Well...... what about these It does kinda fit, what about these two soundtracks:? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UShxtuheTPA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6klUE7QNhTc&feature=related --Seireitou 19:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Heh...embarrassment Sorry, I didn't know who was organizing it. Good luck to you! Uh Could I make a list of realms, like the Kitsune Realm? ANBU 100TALK" Real Fruit Juice! Great Fruit Taste!" 01:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Yo, Ten Tailed-Senpai, its your turn on the fight. --Seireitou 04:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Did it I did it, but a zanpaktou is a blade of the person's soul, so you need to remove the shadow blade part for it to make sense. --Seireitou 04:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou ^_^ Dont mention it --Seireitou 05:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Adding stuff In your trials of a shinobi arc I was wondering, if you could make a new one under the akatsuki heading. "The Search for the 7-Tailed Fox. I am currently making the page & I wondered if you could put that under there. I will leave the page open for you to edit until it is open to the public, so...yeah. Haku711 14:45, 25 November 2008 (UTC) quick p.s. which hokage are we on? if u could put it in the section it would be really helpful Haku711 17:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Same here I just made a vizard one too, named it '''Seireitou Kuchiki after Byakuya, my favorite character, second only to Hollow Ichigo. --Seireitou 20:02, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Well I already have soething planned out for a sequel, but you can work on it. The article is The Revenge of Pain. So far here is what is going on for future parts of the story. Events * 1.Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Renji Sarutobi are heading to the Land of Rain to confirm a treaty signed between the Hidden Rain, and the Hidden Leaf. * 2.They are captured and Naruto wonders what is going on. He finds that Renji escapes and tells Naruto what happened. * 3.Naruto sends Renji back along with Naruto's daughter, Hikari Uzumaki, and Hikaru's son, Naruto Kurosaki to investigate. That's all the spoilers I have to give, but I think you could fit your I dea between events 1 and 2. Narutokurosaki547 19:57, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you, TenTail-sama. ^_^ I'm actually about to add several funny images. --Cyberweasel89 20:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I apologize, TenTail-sama. When I gave Seireitou permission to make that article, I wasn't expecting... that. I was expecting something tasteful, but it was just really vulgar. But I suppose I should've seen it coming, what with it being the guy who asked to see a naked picture of me. -_-U I even warned him about how young you were. He seemed to pay no heed. -_-U I assure you it won't happen again. And I take full responsibility for what happened. --Cyberweasel89 22:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your kindness, TenTail-sama. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 22:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, TenTail-sama. But I have my fair share of flaws, too. T_T ::--Cyberweasel89 23:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, Tentail-sama. I'd say you have what it takes to run this Wiki. ^_^ :::--Cyberweasel89 00:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, the Bleach Fanon Wiki? I'll have to check it out. I've had an idea for a Zanpakutou for a while now. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 00:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Aw, that's nice of you to say. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 00:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ten-san Could I help in Celebration in Konoha, since I know the Path to Hokage Series the best? Narutokurosaki547 02:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well Sure. I know what a Role Play is, but could you explain how it would apply to a story? Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, Here's how it'll go I'll write for what Hikaru, Toshiro, and Naruto Kurosaki would say. I'll also write for a scene with Sakura and Sasuke, appropriate, of course. Narutokurosaki547 02:33, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can bring Ryun in. Though, can I ask how old Ryun, Luke, and Seireitou Uchiha are in the RP? --Cyberweasel89 05:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, TenTail-sama. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 05:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Long Page Sure. We can divide it into chapters. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 05:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Hanako is a maninizer (female version of a womanizer), but she tends to take interest in certain people at first sight. So yeah, it's a crush. XD :--Cyberweasel89 06:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ... I did give you the ability in the battle between you and Seireitou vs. me. So, yeah. Narutokurosaki547 23:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^' Well... I haven't finished the article yet, so, I don't have any specific abilities other that the ability to read minds. I also have that it's origin was possibly from the Slabias, seeing as it is similar to the Sharingan. You can add abilities if you want though... Narutokurosaki547 23:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) wanna fight? You in the mood for an RP fight? Haizo Hyuga vs. Ryun Uchiha? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk can we start tonight? I don't care about you being gone the weekend, but can we start tonight? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk Question What is the name of the site where you made those avatars for S.W.O.R.D.? Narutokurosaki547 03:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Check this page out Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken --Seireitou 07:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou special sharingan I was wondering if you could make a special sharingan for the 7-tailed wolf? If you will I think ice-blue would look awesome! :D--Haku711 14:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Meh... Might as well be true. I seem to have no control over my own RP. But the group has now moved on to the Land of Mushrooms. --Cyberweasel89 00:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) yo Its your turn on the fight between Hazo and Ryun. User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk PLEEEEEEASE!!!! Is it too late to join the kagekenin RP??????????????? Can I PLEASE join??????? User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk How to put Videos Ok, listen carefully to the instructions: *'Step 1:' Copy and Paste the link to your video you want **''Ex.'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GtwYB52aGM *'Step 2:' Copy the code at the end of the link, after where the equal sign is **''Ex.'' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='4GtwYB52aGM' *'Step 3:' Paste that code into this line: ** ???? ***(Put the code where i placed the 4 ?'s, right in the middle of the > and <) *'Step 4:' Adjust the hright and width listed on the inscribed line *'Step 5:' Place the whole line, code inside of it, where ever you want on the page --Seireitou 03:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. you might wanna go to edit this message to see the instructions, just in case the editing caused something to happen. If you need help, just give me a shout! I was wondering... I wanted to know if you wanted to use these at all for the kagekenin arcs or the roleplay, they seem kinda good, so just wanted to give them to you. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GO7Zx6HOSY&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIkFKaeD4Ws&feature=related (I thought this was better then the first for the RP) --Seireitou 00:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Help! Say, can I include Namigakure in the list of fanon villages in your Kagekenin RP? But I don't know which characters I should use! T_T --Cyberweasel89 22:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) RE: GO HARU! Thanks?The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn well.... well, im kinds ok with it, but i have a few conditions *1: You cant have seireitou knocked out, some other way how they obtain it *2: If Gensho is fused with the spirit beast, and he fights Luke and friends, then should seireitou fight separatly against Viper? **2.1: If this happens, what should happen is that KyuubiTaihsou stands at an altar, where Viper stops seireitou... they fight a huge fight, which seireitou wins and reclaims KyuubiTaishou, is this good? *3: Remember this, they cant weild it by hand, they must find a way to bring it without touching it. *4: They cant suck kyuubi out, they can only use some jutsu, linking kyuubitaishou to the prison of the spirit beast in order to release it. I hope this is acceptable? --Seireitou 22:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou good by the way, i have to leave for my Taekwondo class, and i wont be back for a 3-4 hours, so can you write the whole thing up to when they capture Kyuubitaishou and they retreat, after that, illl control seireitou. you can control him till then. Just make the whole brawl interesting, like you always do ^_^ --Seireitou 22:58, 5 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou whoa whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean easily overcomes seireitou? It wasnt even a full fight, and all he did was obtain KyuubiTaishou, if you wanna use the word easily or something, make something like Outmanuvered or thought three steps ahead ro something like thta. You know that seireitou is someone who... is beatable, just not easily beatable, right? --Seireitou 04:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou I Will Try I will be pretty busy what with exams nearing and all, but I will try to the fullest extent. Echo Uchiha 04:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) cool alright thanks, ill do my best, and have fun at Florida! --Seireitou 15:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou my gratitude thanks. I've never had anybody complement me on my RPing before, so it's a nice gesture!The One and Only Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:32, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Rp Idea Im planning my own RP, check it out and join if you wanna!: Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion‎ --Seireitou 20:19, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou thanks that would be fine, sorry i've been out lately...sick...deathly you know the drama Haku711 13:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) hey Today is the tournement, see you there. -The Dark Ninja Hey Today is the tournement, see you there. -The Dark Ninja Nice... Twin Rasengan? Yeah, real original...The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn well...... If we do it, remember, seireitou isnt going easy at all. --Seireitou 23:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Dont call Ryun Gokage yet, he still needs to beat Seireitou ^_- P.S.S Im not gonna decide how the fight turns out but in the story im planning, Seireitou confirms Ryun's power and knows that he desverve the title, but at the same time, the world leaders come together to give seireitou the rank of Sekenousama. I hope you know Instead of P.S.S., it's P.P.S. Because P.S. means Post Script. Post Post Script would be... yeah. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Alright cool, but lets make sure we aggree with everything: *The winner will be decided on the fight, not by us *Ryun, any way will, become Gokage Sennin *Seireitou will become Sekennousama, which both should take place in this RP How does it sound? --Seireitou 03:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Challenge! Hey, Tetsu here. I know I'm kinda pulling a Sereitou, but would it be alright if Ryun and one of my characters fought? I mean, just for fun. I'm not getting that much action lately. R.S.V.P, Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 20:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) fight your move Seireitou 20:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay... Okay, I choose... Ean Eromalc! And just because I'm too lazy, you make the page! Yay for delegation! Brother of The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) your turn. your turn again. go. your turn. Yo! I was wondering, are we gonna make a 3-way RP for the training of Hikaru, Ryun and Seireitou, that resulted from the aftermath of the three way killing fest? --Seireitou 22:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Your turn on the fight fight. your move Seireitou 22:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) fight.. your moveSeireitou 23:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou our fight Your turn on our fight.The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn fight your moveSeireitou 04:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) go your move. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn 23:28, 18 December 2008 (UTC) yo!! in our fight, the story takes place after Kagekenin and all that right? --Seireitou 04:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Your turn Need to Ask Yo, i know you are preoccupied with your cousin so do it whenever you can. I was planning to make little pages with Ninja Citizens Data Books for certain characters. If you watch some of the shippuden japanese-english subbed episodes, at the very end, they talk about famous people in a comical way. Im however, no good at it, (ive tried) and i knwo you are good at making talkative pages so i was wondering if you could just make pages like that for Ryun and other ninja around the wiki you think are famous around enough for their own little comical data book page. --Seireitou 06:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. For help on how to outline and make it look, here are some links: * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29vYJM5FjMc&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFdZ3QM9ml0&feature=related * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqvbqqGQVfc&feature=related (Akatsuki) * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WG2SfnAnBm4&feature=related (Akatsuki) Beurocrat Youa re now a Beurocrat Blackemo1 14:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Thanks Ten Tailed-Senpai *Squeals* ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:43, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, i meant every word, in character and in real life, im prety sure he'll be alright ^_^ --Seireitou 20:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Now, lets really get things cooking in the fight! Thats good! Its a good one! I like the part when the kyuubi starts yelling at orochimaru! --Seireitou 21:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) question? I was wondering, whats the indictaction that someone is a beauracrat? --Seireitou 21:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Last thing What does a Bureaucrat get to do that an admin cant? --Seireitou 21:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Last question and its your turn of the fight Vas-y! nice, I like your style. Your turn. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze '''HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Shinra Tensei Yo, did you see what Pein can do with Shinra Tensei and the new manga chapter, he DESTROYED KONOHA!! * The Manga Chapter: ** http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/429/01/ --Seireitou 03:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC)